


Lemon Milk

by Jessica_Messica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hospital, Injury, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Messica/pseuds/Jessica_Messica
Summary: After Lena Oxton finds herself in a freak accident she is sent to a children’s hospital. While there she meets the mysterious Amelie and the bubbly Emily. There’s more scandal than the eye can see, though.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't think I could recall what happened exactly. I've been asked a million times and I think people are starting to think I'm a liar because I tend to remember one more thing each time. I'll just say what I know right now:

I was in a car with my Mum, everything was okay, but the rain was getting harder and harder as we went down the road more. I wasn't paying attention though, I was on my phone. Then, out of no where, another car drove out in front of us. My mum panicked and swerved the car. We started the skid out of control and then crash. Then this is the part the memory gets difficult. Everything was a haze, like I knew Mum was talking but I didn't know what she was saying. I saw her mouth move but it just lightly echoed in my head. And then I blacked out. That's the entire story. I think? Oh that's not a good way to end a story is it. I wasn't awake for this part, but soon an ambulance showed up and I had to be taken into the ER.

Something happened to my heart and my head. Then I was in a coma for four months. And now here we are. The present. 

 

Day One:

“Oh my God, yes.”

I hear these sounds echo through my head, kinda like at the wreck but this voice is different... it’s not Mum. 

“Harder... harder...”

What the...

My eyes slowly opened. I heard a weird swishing sound and moaning. I turned to my left and felt my face turn bright red. In the hospital bed next to me was a guy with black hair and a girl with blonde hair. Naked. Having sex. Next to me.

They were covered in sweat, he was on her holding her wrists down on the pillow, his teeth in a smirk as she was under Hi-I MEAN NO THIS IS EW.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?” I screamed.

They turned to me and in a panic they fell off the edge of the bed. They poked their heads up over from behind the bed. 

“You’re awake?” The boy said. “Of all the times to wake up you chose now?”

“Genji! Don’t be rude!” The girl yelled from behind the bed. “Where are my panties?”

“Here,” he said casually.

“Oh thank you.”

“STOP BEING SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS!!” I yelled, pulling my blankets closer to my chin. “What are you doing? Where am I? What’s happening?”

The girl shot her head up, putting her hair up in a ponytail. “You’re at Overwatch Children Hospital. You’ve been asleep for a while so we thought it would be, ya know, exciting for role play. When I say it out loud it sounds messed up.”

“It should have sound messed up in your head!” I yelled. The boy (his name was Genji I think?) all of a sudden got a panicked look in his eyes. He grabbed the girl’s head and they both went down.  
“Don’t say we’re here!” He said.

“What?” I asked, after I was done a man opened the door. He was tall and dark with short black hair and a beard. There were scars on his face and he had a stern gaze. He wore a black turtle neck sweater and a while lab coat. 

“You’re awake,” he said, not sounding very amused. “Great now I need to do paper work.”

“Pardon me?” I said, confused by everything happening around me. 

“I’ll make this easy for all of us, my name is Dr. Reyes, I’m not your doctor but I saw the alert you were awake first so bam here I am. Lena Oxton, is it?”

“Yes sir,” I replied. 

“What’s the last think you remember happening before I walked in.”

I felt myself turn red, really not wanting to say what I witnessed a few minutes ago. 

“Besides Sparrow over there fucking Angela,” Reyes said. “Come out and you better be dressed.”

They both rose up from the back of the bed. They’re clothes we’re on, except for Genji, then I got a real view of his face and I could barely take in what I was seeing. He had scars on his entire body and he had a metal arm and two metal legs. I couldn’t fathom what he went through to look like this.

“Go,” Reyes said. “Satya and Jamison are still in the janitor closet but the roof if available.”

“Thank you sir,” Angela said before running out with Genji pulling her out. 

“You’re not fazed by that at all?” I asked, shocked but how calm he was about minors having sex.

“They’re teenagers, I can’t stop them. If I try to hold them back they’ll find another way. So I just supply condoms and birth control. Anyway so what do you remember.”

“Remember... uh, all I can see is lights right now...” I said. “A car crash, and everything else is a blur.”

“Are you aware how long you’ve been asleep?” Reyes asked. 

“Angela said a while, so a few weeks?”

“Try a few months, kid,” Reyes said. 

I turned white. The blood went out of my face and I felt my world turn around. “Months? How many?”

“Four,” Reyes said. “It’s December. I’ll be sending in your doctor soon, but until then you’re being moved to another room. We had you roomed with Genji since you were asleep and we wanted to save room. Now that you’re awake I’ll have to put you with a girl. Also, which way to you swing, sweetheart?”

“Excuse me?” I said, barely being able to catch up with this man. I’ve been asleep for four months. Since August, I’ve missed Halloween, I’ve even missed my birthday. I couldn’t take this in all at once. I felt my heart start to race with all the thoughts hitting me.

“Kid, you with me?” Reyes said, showing no sympathy. 

I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t think of words. My headband felt light and my eyes went up as I fell back into my bed and blacked out,


	2. Heartbeats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is shocked awake and learns the damage that was caused to her in the wreck. Then she's moved to her room where she meets... her...

Clear! ... Clear! ... Dammit Lena WAKE UP! CLEAR!!!

Beat. Beat. Beat.

I felt a jolt through my body and I shot up. My shirt was open and exposed with rubber pads on my chest. I was breathing heavily as I turned to see Reyes holding two defibrillators in his hands.   
"Good," he said. "You're alive. Now are you ready to stay awake long enough to hear why you're here. And I wouldn't do that heavy breathing thing if I were you." I grabbed the sides of my night gown and pulled it over my bra which was very much exposed. "You just-"

"I'm a doctor kid, I've seen a million people naked in my lifetime," Reyes said. "And you should be saying thank you from not letting you die just then."

"Why? What happened?" I asked feeling my face turn white. Did I really even want to know? Reyes flipped through a clipboard. "You were in a car wreck, you faces no severe outer damage besides your broken arm, but your insides had a different fate. You hit your head pretty hard, that caused the coma. The head injury could cause some complications with your mind process; short term memory, fear and so on. If you feel any of this you find Dr Jack Morrison. And one more thing, while going through we found that you have an extra large heart."

I put my hand on my chest, how is that even possible, and how did I not know until now? And what did these mean for me? Would I survive this? Was I going to die? I looked down at my left arm which was tied up in a cast. I didn't even realize it was broken with how much was happening, or did I and I just forgot? Short term memory... 

"You'll be needing a heart transplant, so you'll need to take a drug test and then we'll put you on the list," Reyes said, not even looking at me. Did he even care if I lived or died? What was his deal!? 

"Okay and how long will it take to actually get the surgery?" I asked. I had no idea how any of this stuff worked I was just trying my best here. My mum wasn't here to answer these for me-wait. "Why isn't my mum here. Shouldn't she be notified that I woke up. I'm sure she'd want to know."

Then I saw something in Reyes, a twang of remorse. "You're mom is at a different hospital, she hasn't woken up yet."

"What do you mean? What happened to her?" I asked, feeling myself panic.

"Don't work yourself up, kid," Reyes said. "You'll end up knocking yourself out again. And I don't know, I only handle kids, so right now you're more my problem than her. And I'm not even your doctor. But believe me you'll be the first one told if she wakes up, but she won't be as coherent as you. Especially after this long. So you'll be with us for a while to say the least. Do you have any other family you'd like us to notify?"

"No sir," I said, looking down at my hands. "My dad isn't in the picture, it was just me and Mum. She's kinda all I have."

"Yeah, my dad was the same way," Reyes said. "He wasn't there a lot when I was a kid, military man. He died in combat. We've have a room for you, you'll have a roommate. You can decorate the dorm but only on your side, we don't want things looking clustered and unorganized. Today you're going to rest and tomorrow a nurse will come in with a wheelchair and you will be going to physical therapy from here on out. The drug test is tomorrow, you will also be using a wheelchair until the your physician thinks you're safe to walk."

"Safe to walk," I said, the words echoed in my mind a few times. Right. Because even if I breathe too much I get a mini heart attack. I took a sad breathe. This was my life now? Wheel chairs, heart transplants, drug tests and physical therapy. At least I'll get some company.

"I'll get a patient here to give you the grand tour. You have some clothes in the drawers next to you, they were left by a friend of the family for when you wake up. The guide will be here with your wheel chair, I wouldn't try walking right now, not too safe," Reyes got up from my bed and headed to the door. "Wait!" I called. He looked back at me with a dark look which made me fall back a little, but then my bravery returned to me. "When will I see my doctor?"

"Whenever he get's his ass here and not a second later," Reyes said before walking out of the room and leaving me alone. I closed my hand in a tight fist and fell to my bed. I fiddled with the buttons of my nightgown. I couldn't stop thinking about Mum, if she was okay. Once I can walk and move around I'm going to see Mum. Check up on her. She'd do the same for me if she could I just know it. I rolled on my side to look out of the window. There was a lake with a fountain and two swans swimming around. I wonder if they're both male, swans can be gay. Then a scary thought went through my mind. If Mum dies in the hospital, I'll never get to tell her that I'm-

"Lena?" said a voice. I shot up and turned around. There was a girl in the doorway. She had long red hair and freckles on her nose. Her eyes were green and she wore a baggy sweater and was pushing around a wheelchair. She was the prettiest thing I've ever seen. 

"That's me," I said too quickly.

"Oh hi! My name is Emily," she said, God she was pretty. "I was told I had to give you a tour of the place. Do you need some help getting out of the bed? Reyes told me you weren't allowed to walk yet."

"It would be nice, yeah," I said with a smile. Emily pushed the chair over to me and put an arm around me. "I'm going to need you to help me if you can, okay?" Emily said. I gave her a quick nod as she pulled me up. Either she's really strong or I'm really light. Either way my face was as red as her hair. She put me down into the wheelchair and then pulled her arm back. It may have been my imagination, but for a split second her skin brushed mine and I felt a jolt through my body more intense than the defibrillators. 

What on earth was the reason for her to be in this place. I couldn't even see a split end in her hair. Not a single imperfection. She was like a doll in real life. I realized I was staring a second too late because she gave me an odd look. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

"What!? Oh! No! NothingIwasjustlookinginthatdirectionandyouhappenedtobethereand-"

"You were trying to find out why I'm in here," she said with a smile. "It's fine, I get that a lot. Well I have cancer, it used to be a had but oh well," Emily said with a shrug, like she had made peace with this. "But honestly I've got nothing on Jamie, sometimes I wonder how that kid is alive with everything that's happened to him, anyway I that's why I'm here. So how about you Lena, what's your story."

"Enlarged heart," I said back. "I need a transplant, but until then..."

"Oh it's not that bad here, I'll show you," Emily said. She pushed me out through the door. The main office was busy. There were decorations up for the holidays and nurses almost everywhere. Kids were walking around (or rolling around), some were on crutches, and some being rushed in on gurneys. I saw parents pacing in lobbies and mothers crying in doctor's arms. How did the kids who had to stay here not lose their mind?

"Yeah, it gets kinda crazy around the holidays, but what place isn't crazy around the holidays," Emily said with a smile. She was so happy, how on earth was she so happy in a place like this?

"But we don't go here that often, we don't want to get in the way of all the other doctors and what not, which reminds me, when walking stay close to a wall because if they're running in with a gurney they will not stop for you, wheelchair or not."

"How long have you been here to know all of this?" I asked.

"Long enough," she said quickly.

We went down a hall into another room, this room was like a giant circle with a bunch of glass walls and cut out shapes from construction paper on the wall. There was a corkboard with pictures of a bunch of kids, one being a little girl with bright red hair and green eyes and Emily spelled out in stickers. This brought the question back into my head, how long had the been here? "Here's were all the rooms are for the kids that live here, things like school, check ups, and other things like that happen here. You can chill out here whenever you want, think of it like the living room to a house."

"Is there a store I can buy clothes," I asked. "Because I was told a family friend brought my clothes and I doubt it's all of my clothes."

"No, but if you give me your sizes I can go shopping for you later," Emily said. 

My face turned red and I turned to her quickly. "No you can't! I wouldn't want to burden you or anything-"

"I can basically walk to the nearest store so it's not an issue at all," Emily said with a smile. 

I turned even more red and turned around before she could notice. Why am I such a gay idiot??

She leaned in and whispered close to my ear. "Avoid the janitors closet at all costs unless you want to see somethings you didn't want to."

"I already woke up to stuff I didn't want to see," I mumbled to myself. I now have a strangers tits engraved in my mind and I didn't want that, not a stranger that is.

"Oh no don't tell me, was it a Japanese guy with a bunch of scars and a blonde girl with a Swiss accent?" Emily said in a tone that told me she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," I said.

"God... that would be Genji Shimada and Angela Ziegler, they're a couple, honestly they're super cute but the public sex kink can get a bit much," Emily said waving her hand. "Don't get me wrong they're really nice, some of my best friends but it can be a problem some times."

"Is that what the closet thing is about?" I asked, now getting a bit more intrigued. 

"Nope, Jamison Fawkes and Satya Vaswani," Emily said. "Satya is a bit new but Jamie has been here almost as long as I have. And if you saw him you could tell. He survived a damn explosion."

"An explosion? What happened?!"

"There was an explosion at his school, he was caught in the rubble and not the explosion which is fortunate seeing how much worse it could be," Emily explained. "Satya was in a car accident kinda like you're but wayyyy worse. She hasn't been the same since the accident, then again Jamie hasn't either, maybe that's why they connected so well, it's real cute when you think about it that way huh."

"Yeah," I said, looking back at the closet. Funny to think after all that someone can still find someone. And in an unlikely place like a hospital (or more a janitor closet, but it's sweet none the less). I look back at Emily one more time. 

Maybe I found someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I'm not a doctor so if some of the stuff is incorrect this is the story about a time travelling lesbian so just bare with me okay.


	3. 3. Broken Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once upon a time there lived an old man and an old woman. The old man, who had a kind heart, kept a young sparrow, which he tenderly nurtured. But the dame was a cross-grained old thing; and one day, when the sparrow had pecked at some paste with which she was going to starch her linen, she flew into a great rage, and cut the sparrow's tongue and let it loose. When the old man came home from the hills and found that the bird had flown, he asked what had become of it; so the old woman answered that she had cut its tongue and let it go, because it had stolen her starching paste."  
> -The Tongue-Cut Sparrow

After the tour, Emily hung out in the cafeteria with me. I was sitting alone in a wheelchair at a table fiddling with my fingers. I couldn't help but look around at the other people around the cafeteria. Some were obvious, some not so much. It was like a weird puzzle. Is that insensitive? I don't know... I guess it's my brain trying to make this entire thing normal in a way. Being a teenager prone to heart attacks is weird. When you hear 'heart attack' you see an older person. Not someone my age. It's just a bit much to take in one day. And I don't even have a guardian to make sure I'm okay, in a way that's the worst part. Being alone in this time. I wanted someone, anyone.   
"Lena!" Emily said. She sat down and pushed a jello cup my way with a spoon. "Surprise. A little something for the new girl."  
Someone.  
"Do you know why everyone is in?" I asked pulling back the lid.  
"Oh yeah," Emily said, she looked over her shoulder and pointed at a table with a few people. "Olivia, everyone calls her Sombra, she's got pneumonia, usually this is a normal thing but her's was really bad, no one took her to the hospital in time until she was dying on the side of the road. Jesse McCree, chronic infection that was untreatable, rejected every antibiotic in the hospital. Had to amputate. But then surprise he had COPD because another surprise he'd been smoking since he could talk. Hana Song, schizophrenic, the only reason she's not in psych is because she doesn't try to kill people. Genji Shimada, God where do I start. Attempted murder, can you believe it? His brother tried to kill him, fire, weapons, the whole thing. That day was terrifying."  
"You were here when it happened?" I asked. I kept looking at Genji. He had a surgical mask over his mouth, like he had the flu. Although I feel like it was more to high the physical more so than the viral.   
"Yeah, all hands were on deck, you should have seen the interns fighting for this one, like wolves and a chicken," Emily said shaking. "It was a few months ago, I was in the lobby when the doors flew open and they pushed in a gurney. It was like in Grey's Anatomy 'What do we have here?' '17, male, severe burns, cuts, collapsed lung...'. God I can't even remember all the stuff. I think the doctor could have cut them off like 'Just take him to the ER before he dies on this table' or something. There was an intern here, the youngest intern to ever be put into the program. You met her, Angela Ziegler. She was seventeen, and Genji was her boyfriend. She went on the case before she knew. Her eyes when she realized, his face was so messed up it took her minute to even know it was him. She collapsed in the hallway, she was taken off the case. I think that's the only time in her entire career she was taken off a case. She had to take some time off. When she came back after a while she got on the case. Did the surgery on him, I think it's because she couldn't stand the thought of any other doctor doing it."  
"I couldn't imagine..."  
"Hopefully you never have to," Emily said, she got a scoop of jello. "The dove fixed the broken sparrow."


End file.
